Night Sky and Gray Smoke
by Lady Ravyn
Summary: She sat perched on the roof above the astronomy tower. Smoke circled her head as she inhaled. Just a piece about a girl thinking about the events in her life...rating because of implied violence...


I was sitting up, just doing some thinking, and this came to mind. Originally, it was just gonna be brief piece about Hermione sitting on a rooftop, smoking and thinking, and maybe an interruption. But as I was typing, it took a life of it's own, and turned into 5 pages of story. So here we go…

PS - not J.K. Rowling. I wish I was. Then rent would not be an issue right now…

She sat perched on the roof above the astronomy tower. Smoke circled her head as she inhaled. She loved this time of night. Everyone was tucked in their beds, sound asleep.

'Hopefully dreaming sweetly.' She thought about how the war had affected those sleeping. She laughed.

'If only they knew what a true war was.' She gently rubbed her forearm, where her dark mark rested.

Only a year ago, she had been laughing with her two best friends. Now, she betrayed them. And they didn't even know it.

Ron had been her first true love. Until he took a turn for the worse and showed her what he was really like. He was supposed to be part of the 'light'. He used her. And she let him. Harry and Ginny kept ignoring the bruises, the tears and even the black eyes. No one had noticed. She finally ended it. Or tried to…

"_Are you bloody kidding me? You belong to me and only me. The only way this is ending is when I decide it's over. And it definitely is not." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. _

"_Just deal with the fact that you are MY girlfriend and that will NEVER change." He hissed in her ear. He shoved her to the ground. "Now get yourself cleaned up and be back inside in five minutes."_

_He walked away, and she quickly disapparated _

She stubbed out the cigarette and after a moment, lit another one.

It had taken a lot of work to get to this point. At first she had gone to Dumbledore, thinking he would help her get away from Ron.

"Miss Granger. What brings you to Hogwarts during the summer holiday?" He asked her, his blue eyes twinkling curiously. 

"Sir, I need your help. As you are aware, Ron and I have been dating for quite some time." She waited for his nod before continuing. "During this time, he has become violent. He hits me, and I can't be near him anymore." His next words shocked her more than anything.

"Now Miss Granger. This is a heavy accusation. Mister Weasley would never do such a thing. I am aware of his temper, but to believe he would raise a hand to you? I do not believe he would do such a thing. Maybe you should just head back to the burrow and get some rest."

She looked at Dumbledore in shock. She could not believe a man like that would ever ignore something as serious as what she had just told him, just because Ron was the best friend of Harry Potter. She stood and silently walked out of Dumbledore's office. She walked down into Hogsmeade and into the Hog's Head, with her hood up, disguising herself.

"I would like a room." She made her voice husky, so it would not be recognized. She placed the money on the counter. The innkeeper placed down a key.

"Room 3."

She picked up the key and walked up the stairs. Only after she had firmly locked the door behind her did she allow herself to cry. She only let a few tears fall before there was a knock at the door. She straightened up and pulled her cloak up. She opened the door and was slightly thrown off when the woman at the door walked in and sat in the chair by the small fireplace.

"Miss Granger. It is an honor to be in your presence." The woman lowered her hood to reveal long black hair and deep blue eyes. Hermione gasped immediately and wrapped her hand around her wand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. What brings you here?" Bellatrix merely smiled.

"Business my dear. I have.."

"If you're here to kill me, please make it swift." Hermione sat on the bed and let her head hang. "I have already suffered enough."

"Kill you dear girl? My my, how the light deceives. I'm not here to end your life. I'm here to give you a new one."

Hermione's head lifted, and she eyed Bellatrix with caution.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you tired of being shoved into the corner, or being shoved at all? Don't you think you, being such an intelligent and skilled witch, should have more to say in regards to the war and planning?"

"Well, I should, but I'm only 16, so I could understand…"

"That is ridiculous. Why should age have anything to do with this war? Look at your 'friend' Potter. He's only 16 as well and he's involved with everything. He's Dumbledore's golden boy. What are you?"

Hermione stopped to think this over before speaking again.

"What is it that you propose?"

"Come with me and you'll know everything."

"And what if I have no interest afterwards? Then you'll kill me?"

"Absolutely not. You'll be free to leave." Hermione thought about this for a moment, and being a girl of reason, she saw no harm in seeing what would happen. Worst case scenario, she died. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Ron ever hitting her again. Looking determined, she nodded.

"Let's go then."

She chuckled, thinking of how the light side had always described the Dark Lord as being ugly and snake like. That, looking back, was merely their propaganda.

She supposed it was her blood, as well as her intelligence that led Voldemort to her.

Bellatrix took her into a room, after apparating her to a palace-like manor. Sitting in front of the blazing fire was a high-backed chair. She could not see who sat in the chair until a pale hand came from behind it and beckoned her to come closer. She did so.

"Please dear girl," the man's voice was like silk. "come sit with me. Bella, you may leave. I wish to have this conversation in private."

Bellatrix left as Hermione made her way to the chair next to this man. She studied him as she sat. He had dark hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She could see a hit of a dark red in the shine of them. He was quite a handsome man.

"Hermione Granger. It is quite an honor to meet you. I have heard you are quite the powerful witch."

"Voldemort. I don't know if it could be called an honor to meet you. You are responsible for many of my friends' suffering."

"Dear girl, I know you do not like me."

"Now, Voldemort, I never said that. I just said that you caused those around me to suffer. The only suffering I have had is that of listening to everyone and pretending to care."

He smirked at her words.

"Ah. Very interesting Miss Granger."

"Please. Let's make this a bit less formal."

"Hermione then. I would like it if you addressed me as Tom. Seeing as we are so much alike."

"Yes. The lack of "pure" blood. Which leads me to wonder why I am here. Isn't your cause to eliminate those of lesser blood?"

Tom laughed. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question.

"Dear girl, how you have been deceived. It has never been about blood. It is about worthiness. Unfortunately, those of pure blood try to make it seem as such, but even Salazar himself said he only wanted those worthy to be gifted with magic. You, Hermione, have proved yourself to be beyond worthy of your gifts."

"I see…" Again her eyebrow was raised, more in amusement.

"That is why you are here. I have been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. You have the highest grades of anyone since even my day. Your thirst for knowledge and desire to be the best has led me to believe you to be a great asset. But these things are pushed to the side by Dumbledore. He only wants Potter to be up front. Why not you? You are far to intelligent to sit in the corner and wait."

He watched as she kept her gaze steady. He knew she had already worked through his words and figured out what he was going to ask her.

"So, you are going to ask me to join your death eaters." Not a question, but a statement.

"Not quite. You see, I once had a right hand person. However, he failed me. With your intelligence and knowledge, I want you to help me command my army."

Never in a million years, at least, before Ron, did Hermione think she would stand next to Voldemort and help him defeat her former friends. But he offered her a chance to begin anew.

Now, here she sat, on the verge of a great war. She lit another cigarette and just stared into the distance.

Unknown to her, Draco Malfoy had come up to the tower. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice he was on the roof with her. He studied her closely. He was the only person at Hogwarts who knew he true identity. After becoming Voldemort's second in command, she was given a full make-over to hide who she was before.

Her hair was long, coming down her back and grazing her butt. It was straight, as opposed to the mess of curls and frizz it was before, and it was blacker than thought possible. Her brown eyes were almost the same as her hair, but if you looked closely, you could still see some of the chocolate coloring.

There was a charm on her, to protect her identity. She would have to tell someone who she was before they'd recognize her as Hermione Granger. She had changed her name to Anya Amico DeNunciato.

He chuckled to himself about that. When he learned who she truly was, he thought about the last name.

'Amico denunciato. Italian for 'betrayed friend'. How fitting.'

As if sensing his presence, Hermione looked up. She said nothing, but simply gestured for him to join her. He sat next to her, and she offered him a cigarette. He took one, and using her lighter, lit it. He smiled as the moonlight reflected in her ring. He marveled at how the moonstone surrounded by emeralds looked on her slender finger. She looked over at him, and then down to the ring on her left hand.

"You know, I never thought I would love a piece of jewelry so much. But it just looks so beautiful on you." She smiled at his words.

"Well, someone with great taste did pick it out. And of course, being the man that he is, I had to say yes."

He placed his had to her cheek, pulling her face close to his. He kissed her deeply, showing his love. When he pulled back and gazed in her eyes, he saw her love for him. And he also so worry.

He knew why.

"Tomorrow night, love. Then we shall show everyone the truth and watch as they fall."

"Tomorrow." She nodded her head and leaned against him.

After they finished their cigarettes, he stood.

"Come, love. We need to rest so we are ready."

"Alright." She threw her cigarette off the roof.

"Tonight we rest. Tomorrow…war."

As I said, it took a life of its own.

Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll turn this into a multi-chapter thing… Depends on you guys…


End file.
